


Biting

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hickeys, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: Ryu loved the faint taste of sweat on her neck, mixed in with the lavender of her perfume. (Mankinktober: Everyday (or who knows) a different prompt and ship. Could range between limes and lemons, maybe fluff.)
Relationships: Tamamura Tamao & Umemiya Ryunosuke, Tamamura Tamao/Umemiya Ryunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Biting

It was almost animalistic, the way they would go at each other's throats when they were alone.

Ryu loved the faint taste of sweat on her neck, mixed in with the lavender of her perfume. It was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of it, he could feel her blood pumping and her long hair tingling his face as he went down her chest.

He'd touch and stroke her skin until Tamao was covered in goosebumps. She loved how warm he felt and how his wet mouth roamed her body, he made her squirm and moan and ask for more. She'd kiss him desperately, wishing she could eat him up and make him a part of her so they could be one for as long as she'd want.

He would cover her mouth whenever she'd whimper too loudly under him, not because he didn't like the wonderful sounds that came out of her, but because he knew she'd open her mouth and lick his hands and bite them, only to smile whenever he cursed under his breath.

She'd always feel a little guilty when they were done. She's kiss him, ignoring the blood on his lips in favour of feeling him crush her to his body, almost too tight, too strong but still Tamao wouldn't have minded being even closer.

And Ryu could swear she'd be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I've been having a lot of older Tamao/Ryu feelings lately. If you could time travel and tell eleven year old me I'm writing smut about them, she'd never believe it.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, it means the world to me.


End file.
